Peepa Pige
Peepa Pige is a ripoff of the children's series Peppa Pig. It is a badly drawn version of the show with differently named characters. |image1 = Peepa Pige Logo.png|2013-2015 Peepa_Pige_new_logo.png|2018-present |genre = Comedy|based_on = Peppa Pig|creator = Doomes.desean, Oreo-And-Eeyore|country_of_origin = US, UK|no_of_seasons = 5|no_of_episodes = 102 (2 pilot episodes)|running_time = * 5 minutes (formerly) * 25-28 minutes|production_company = *Circle And Triangle Productions *MTM Enterprises|original_network = *7 Soda Central *Anima Kids (season 1-4) *Matrix (season 5)|original_release = January 12, 2013 - 2015 (season 1-3) May 3, 2018 - present (reboot)}} Characters Main * Peepa * Geeeeerge * Moomy * Deeady * Radar The Narrator * Oreo-And-Eeyore Secondary * Boi Bull * Soozy Shiip * MatthewSmarter * Meestur Poetaito * Peedao Pinny * MTM logo * Caneeda Cai Recurring * Air Luftai * Miles Kelman * Agent Oblivion Vehicles * Zkidz Locations Houses * Peepa's House * Soozy's House Restauraunts * Pige-Fil-A Episode Guide Season 1 (2013) # Muudy Pudlights - Peepa and Geeeeerge jump in Muudy Pudlights, series premiere. # Tee Scwarcoff - Peepa does the Charlie Charlie challenge. # Altun Eyeland - Alton Islanders invade Peepa's house. # Feee Irealndtatos - Peepa's family is poor, and she sells $3 Irealndtatos to make money. # Altun Eyeland II - The return of the Alton Islanders. # Milkz 4evur - Peepa goes on a milking rampage. # Deeady Looses Hes 720 Cwalitii Glasses - Deeady loses his 720 cwalitii glasses. # Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai - Meestur Poetaito opens Poetaito Cettii. # Puncaikz - Peppa's family eat Puncaikz. # Duhm Waizz Tooh Peepa - Parody of DWTD, 10th episode special. # Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee - Peepa goes to Pacman and Pinky's wedding party. # Soozee Shиp's Puhtaitoh - Soozee shows Peepa her Potato. # Peepa's Seckaint Noo Vraind - Peepa and Soozee become friends. # Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd - Humanized object show characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Kehts Wij - Peepa gets rich. # Peepa And The Keebler - Peepa meets Kipper. # Peepa Ent Za Pootis - Peepa befriends Heavy. # Geeeeerge Wihtz Za Jagbod - Geeeeerge gets a lottery ticket. # Peepa Voreses Plenties Vorses Zawmmbees Hiirows - PvZ Heroes characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Trifft Peppa - Peepa meets Peppa, series 1 finale. Season 2 (2014) # Peepa Miidz Oreo-And-Eeyore - Peepa meets Oreo-And-Eeyore. # Vrietai - It is Friday, Peepa's last day of the school. # Ze Zkuel Viit # Ihd Wuzz Uhh Peepagzedint! # Altun Eyeland III - The second return of the Alton islanders. # Peepa Reintz Awn Ineinihmit Ihnzanihtee Hewmineyezd # Soopah Peepa Maikurr - Peepa plays Super Mario Maker. # Peepa Khoes Two Mane Uhvend # Peepa Keelz A Vrawg # Peepa Khose To Tissneeleiint # Peepa Eint Ze Larriboi # Wiibolz - Everyone in Peepaverse (except OAE and Geeeeerge) get turned to weebles, OAE and Geeeeerge have to find a way to turn them back to their original form. # Peepa Ckose Two Idoli - Peepa's family goes to Idoli, 3 part special. # Ze Helidai - Peepa celebrated Creesmus # Peepa And Zherek - Peepa gets in Shrek's swamp, triggering Shrek. # Ze Blaichroop - Peepa drinks bleach # Geeeeerge's Cold - Geeeeerge gets a cold. # Washing - Moomy Pige and Peepa puts clothes in the wash machine. # Altun Eyeland IV - The third return of the Alton Islanders. # Tossed Friday - Peepa's last day of 3rd grade. Season 3 (2015) # Peepa's Neuo Freinnd - Peepa meets a new friend. Season 4 (2018) (May 3, 2018 - August 20, 2018) Pilot # The New Look - Everybody gives a new look. # Peepa's New Grammar - Peepa and her family, her friends change his/her grammar for a new year's resolution. Official #Peepa and the Cat - Peepa comes to her aunt's house, but Peepa's aunt has a scary cat. #Sports Day #Underwater Temple - Inside the local pool, Peepa and Geeeeerge discover an ancient temple. #Lapis' Great Depression - A new resident moves to Lapis, but her appearance makes everyone in Lapis sad, OAE and Geeeeerge come up with plans to get rid of her. #Repleasure Island - Peepa and Geeeeerge try to reopen UK's former amusment park Pleasure Island #Alton Island V - The fourth return of the Alton Islanders. #Work and Play - Moomy and Deeady goes to work, the kids goes to play but the kids can work as well. #Gametrapped - Peepa gets stuck inside of Baldi's Basics. #Going in the Sea - Peepa and her family goes to the sea, but it goes wrong with George. #Peepa's Pie - Geeeeerge throws pies at Peepa until she gets "Piephobia". Oreo-And-Eeyore goes to find a cure. #Seven: Eleven - During a prank, Peepa rigs all the clocks to say 7:00pm. This prank makes Geeeeerge think it's still before his bedtime, when it's really 11:07pm. #We Have Lost Sound - Peepa watches TV until a technical difficulties screen appears. #Why We Hate TLH - Some user launches a meteor to the Peepaverse that can turn everyone into a TLH character, OAE, Peepa and Geeeeerge buddy up to stop the meteor. #StopCap - Peepa and friends try to make EA stop owning PopCap and rehire George Fan. #Don't Tell Emily - Peepa makes a game about beating up Lincoln Loud and everyone in Lapis enjoys it. But triggers Emily and Edmond Elephant. #Parcelist - The Lapis Postman gets sick, Geeeeerge replaces it for the day. #Eaten Boiled, Eaten Fried - Peppa sends the Dr. Eggman virus to every computer in Lapis. #Waspward - OAE's Mansion gets infested with wasps, Peepa tries to get rid of the wasps. #A Tree in Her House - Peepa finds her house is covered in trees. #Lights Out, Wrapping Up - Peepa and Geeeeerge's last day of fifth grade goes horribly wrong with a powercut. Season finale Season 5 (August 24, 2018 - December 5, 2018) Note: This season premiered on Matrix in Peppaland and New Porkville due to Anima Kids shifting focus off of animation. #Pige-Plexed! - Peepa and Geeeeerge realize Oreo-And-Eeyore has gone missing, although it is only a prank by Deeady. #Alton Island VI - The fifth return of the Alton Islanders. #Sun Festival - The annual sun festival is ruined when Peepa buys alot of rainsticks. #Weddings are Torture - Emily and Lincoln get married, Peepa and OAE try to ruin it. #Permanent Nightmares - Oreo-And-Eeyore meets Walter, Elvira and Bobo, but they're three headed, which gives him nightmares, Peepa must fix this situation #Peepsi Bleach Flavored - Peepa starts selling Peepsi Bleach. #Alton Island VII - The sixth return of the Alton Islanders. #Attached - Peepa and Soozii merge into one. OAE and Geeeeerge must investigate what happened. #Lodge of Piges - Geeeeerge tries to join a club. #Silly Hats Slub - Peepa starts a club. #Deaf - Moomy becomes deaf. #Rotten Bananas - Peepa starts at Rotten Bananas account. #Another WinCleaner - Peepa sends another virus to all computers in Lapis #Will Crack - Peepa starts a crack party. #The Blast - Pige-Fil-A gets destroyed, all of Lapis must build another. #Wheat and Cheese - Peepa meets Blan, a black sheep and T-Rex, a baby mouse in pajamas. They both try to kill Peepa Pige and everyone else in Lapis, it's up to the residents of Lapis to stop it. #Feeling T3chyy? - Lapis welcomes a resident, but Oreo-And-Eeyore has a question about him. #The Quiet House - Oreo-And-Eeyore makes a muting device and uses it on Emily Elephant and the Loud Family. #Fakality - Deaady starts a gameshow. #Code Red - Alot of disasters happen around Lapis, one hundreth episode and season finale. Season 6 (December 8, 2018) # The Lost Cheese - T-Rex, a baby mouse in blue pajamas, steals all of the cheese supply in Lapis, T3chyy gets a job as a rat exterminator and hunts him down. # Alton Island VIII - The seventh return of the Alton Islanders # Costumes Down - Peepa gets a job as a furry exterminator. # Doctor's Dead - Emily Elephant tries to purchcase a Porters Hospital in Lapis, however, kills one of the doctors when failing three times. # Peepa is Weak - Peepa tries to open something, however, cannot. # Temporary Christmas Job - Moomy gets a job at the Lapis Mall. # Bloxxed - Peepa looks at too much images of poor grammar ROBLOX, causing her to go coo-coo. # Frogger - Peepa keeps a green giant frog that acts like a furry as a pet, Moomy says to get rid of it. # Vacator - The Lapis president goes on a vacation, the temporary new president is much worse than the previous. # Pepperoni Pisa - Peepa's family order a pizza, T-Rex strikes back again and steals the pizza. Games #Peepa Pige: Escape from Alton Island (September 4, 2018) DVDs and VHS tapes # Peepa Pige: 1 2 3 (November 14, 2017) # Peepa Pige: Alton Island Antics (March 4, 2018) # Peepa Pige: The Complete Fourth Series (August 24, 2018) # Peepa Pige: Code Red (December 14, 2018) #Peepa Pige: First Five In (December 16, 2018) #Peepa Pige: The Complete Fifth Season (December 18, 2018) Episode structure # Opening (0:40 secs, formerly 0:15) < # Episode part I (7.5 minutes, formerly 5:00) < # Commercial Breaks (6 minutes) (7 minutes in season finales) > # Episode part II (7.5 minutes) > # Credits (32 secs, formerly 15) < Overall: 22:02 (minutes:seconds) Season finales (4 - present): 30:00 Old: 5:20 Keys < means here since 2013. > means here since 2018. Trivia * Before the series' release, Doomes made his first 4 sketches in 2012. * When Doomes left PPFW, a few months later, Oreo-And-Eeyore adopted the series. * A "reboot" has been announced on May 3, 2018. **The reboot's logo was made in Japan, it is animated in the United States. *Season 5 is the first season to have two Alton Island episodes with the reboot duration Gallery Peepa Promo Art Reboot.png|Promo art reboot Peepa Promo 2.png|Second art Peepa Pige family.jpg|Peepa's family. Peepa Pige Sketch 1.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Muudy Pudlights 2012 Sketch Seen In --Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee--.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee IMG 0582-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai IMG 0583-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Altun Eyeland Peepa is Weak.png|A scene from Peepa is Weak Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd screen bug.png|A scene from Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd Peepa Pige easter egg.png|An easter egg in Work and Play. Videos Peepa Pige|Made by ScribbledEggs Peepa Pige reboot credits|Credits Peepa Pige 2013 credits|Old end credits See Also *References *Peppa Piiiiiiiiig, a Peepa Pige ripoff. *Peeps Paige, another Peepa Pige ripoff. *Polls *Scrapped Content Category:Fanon Category:Peepa Pige Related Category:Peppa Pig Counterparts Category:Spin-offs